LIVExSTREET: K-on Project
by KodokSangar
Summary: Due to the low amount of enrolled students, Otonokizaka High is in the face of closure. Of course, many of the students tried to save their school including five male students with different personalities. Along their struggles, they met many obstacles to cross and their fated meeting with the 9 muses.
CHAPTER 1: OPEN SEA

In a dark alley in the city of New York, there were a group of teen boys surrounds a pair of boys. All of them wore school uniform which consisted of tan slacks and black blazers with white shirt underneath.

Inside the surrounds, there was Japanese boy stood in front of an older, larger African-American boy with black cornrow hair.

"Should I hold back a little?" The older boy said. His black eyes gazed on the younger boy's hazel eyes. The Japanese boy exhaled. His slightly long blue hair flowed after being blown by the wind.

"No need," He said before ran toward the black skinned boy and sent a kick toward him but the older boy blocked it. He threw a left hook but the older boy blocked it again.

The older boy counter-attacked by kicked him on the stomach before hit his left temple. Due to the force he sent, the younger boy got thrown back but managed to control his body before it hit the ground. The African-American walked toward him but the Japanese rushed toward him and tackled him like a professional football player. Caught off guard by his sudden move, the older boy pushed the blunette away and threw a right hook but the younger boy ducked down and finally, landed a hit on the back of his opponent head. He then finished the fight by kicked the currently dizzied opponent's back, sending him off balance and feel to one knee.

"Wow!" The spectators exclaimed as they mumbled something to each other. One particular spectator who has spiky blonde hair drank a can of coca cola as he leaned to the wall while watched the two boys.

The Japanese boy spitted blood from his mouth as he watched his opponent slowly stood back and approached him. "Is that enough?" The Japanese asked.

His opponent chuckled before close their distance and then offered him his hand. Both of them clasped their hand and do 'brother handshake'. "I'm going to miss you, Takumi," He said as they slapped each other arms.

"Me too, Jackie," The Japanese boy, Takumi replied with a smile. "Man, you guys have the weirdest goodbye party ever."

Then, the other spectators approached Takumi and gave him hugs.

"Take care, buddy!"

"I pray for your safe trip man!"

"Nice fight, by the way!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I got it!" Takumi replied. "Thanks everyone!"

The African-American boy, now known as Jackie or Jack approached the blonde who just finished his coca cola. "Hey Sean, have a nice trip!" He said as he hit his shoulder. "Don't forget to send me some Japs girl photos will ya!" He continued with a grin.

"Roger that! Thanks Jackie," Sean replied. The rest of the spectators also approached him and bid him a farewell.

* * *

The Next Day

"Passengers! We will soon arrive at Narita Airport. Please fasten your seatbelt and…" As the pilot announced, Sean cracked his azure eyes opened from his nap and elbowed Takumi who's still sleeping.

"Hey! Takumi!"

"What?" Takumi groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"We're almost there," Takumi looked outside the window and saw the Japan Mainland under the clouds. "How is it felt to be home, huh?"

"I don't think so," Takumi replied. "Then, during my first month in New York, I felt really homesick. But now, I think I'm going to miss being there, mostly the Central Park and Times Square," He then turned to his American friend.

"What about you, Sean? How do you feel right now?"

"I feel both excited and nervous. I heard the Japanese peoples had different cultures than American, so…" He then opened his backpack, taking out a book titled 'The Land of Rising Sun Travelling Guide'. "…I studied it while in the state."

Takumi nodded slowly. "O-okay, but I don't think you even need to learn that. As long as you kept your trap shut, you'll be alright."

Sean glared on his eyes. "Shut up, you cross-eyed, sister-fucking hippy," Takumi chuckled.

"Well, if you say that in front of my sister, she'll shove one of her arrows on your ass."

"She will, huh?"

"Trust me, you make her mad you'll get a supersonic hand going straight at your face."

Ten minutes later, the plane landed safely in Narita airport.

* * *

After getting their luggages, the two boys strolled out from the baggage claim area. As they arrived at the pick-up zone, someone approached them.

"Need taxi, sirs?" He asked in Australian accented English.

Both looked behind and saw an older boy with messy black hair and a pair of glasses covered turquoise eyes.

"Jin-san, how are you doing?" Takumi said as they shook hands.

"I'm fine, thanks," Jin replied as he slapped Takumi's arm.

"Oh, nice to meet you again, aussie-wannabe," Sean said while snickering.

"I'm expecting you to respect your senior, Sean Walker-san!" Jin crossed his arms as he glared menacingly in front of him.

" _Moushi wake gozaimasen_ , Kashi-senpai," Sean replied in _very_ polite Japanese as he mockingly bowed.

Jin chuckled before they bumped fist. "You've never changed Sean," Jin said as he told the other to follow him to the parking lot.

"Um?"

"Yeah, you are still an arsehole."

"Jin, can you please, stop using your fake Australian accent," Sean begged.

"Why? At least it's better than Takumi's Engrish, aye?"

"'coz it's too good, I bet if we are talking at phone, people is going to believe that you're an Australian. Right, Takumi?"

"Yea," Takumi replied in bored tone.

They then stopped beside an SUV. After noticing Jin's presence, the driver got off from the car and opened the back compartment.

Sean whistled after he saw the car. "Damn rich ass," He muttered.

After shoving their baggage into the car's back compartment, they slipped into the back seat of the four passenger car before Jin told the driver to go. As the car began to accelerate, Jin noticed a band aid on Takumi's temple.

"What's happened to your temple?" Jin asked as he pointed it.

"Nothing, just a goodbye present from Jackie," He said, rubbing it.

Takumi noticed Sean gave him a shit eating grin. "Don't give me that stupid face! I know you've sent some delinquents with the same size as him to Hospital! At least I can fight back!" He retorted before sighed. "Cocky motherfucker."

"I think you must stop cursing a lot, Takumi. I don't think Sonoda Umi is going to like that," Jin said.

"Don't worry, I only used to curse in English," He replied before realized Jin mentioned his twin sister name. "Wait, how do you know my sister?"

"There's only one Sonoda in our school and even monkey could tell that you both are looks alike," The _megane_ fixed his glasses before continued. "By the way, she with her two friends is doing some idol thingies and gave the student councils a lot of works."

"What?!" If Takumi was drinking he might be already spurt the water on Jin's face, "Bull-fucking-shit, she can't even talk in front of public without stuttering,"

"Like her brother," Sean added.

"Shut up."

Jin shook his head said. "I don't know but they are determined to save the school from closing."

Sean this time asked. "Is it?"

Jin shrugged. "Probably, the principal said they are going to close it in 3 years if the school's applicants don't reach the target."

They kept silent for a while before Sean broke it. "Speaking of our school, what is it looks like?"

Everyone turned on the American boy. "Sean, are you serious you are going to study at a school you don't know about?" Takumi sighed.

"Dude, my pops is the one who told me to. Beside of its name, I don't know shit," Sean replied as he drank the content of his bottled mineral water.

The older boy just sighed before explained. "Otonokizaka Academy is a former all-girls High School that stands on the border of three districts that is Akihabara, Kanda, and Jinbo. I think nothing special about this except it's also where my mom enrolled. However, due to the culture clash the school now faces closure due to the enrolled students are going fewer and fewer. To prevent it from getting shut down, it allowed male students to enroll but it only did a little. Before it, they already accepted male transfer student by the way and apparently, I was transferred there after back from America and the only 3rd year male student now. Tragically, this year, the school only has one class of students."

"Damn, that few?" Sean said.

Jin just nodded.

"Do you make any effort to save the school?" Takumi also asked.

"Yeah, we did but none works. For God's sake it's harder than creating a damn space shuttle with this goddamn vodka-sipping, gay-ass commie as the president council."

"Well, that's going to be hard," Takumi said. The bluenette looked to outside of the window to see the downtown Tokyo on view. Then something came to his head. "Hey, how about we do something to save our school?"

Sean looked toward him. "Do what, pal? You heard that the president is a fucking communist right? You go against their will and they send you to the gulag."

"No Sean, I don't mean that. I…I just hated her, that's all," Jin said as he clenched his fist as he looked to his feet. He then asked his fellow Japanese without looking. "So Takumi, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I will find a way. I promise," He said with a smile.

* * *

Along their way home, they talking about a lot of thing that they even crossed the Senpai-Kōhai border. One of them was about Jin's 'new' AE86 Trueno and how Sean shouting 'damn rich ass' countlessly while Takumi just laughed at his friend's antics.

When the sun is about to set, they finally arrived in front of a house with traditional Japanese design, which was Takumi's. Takumi retrieved his backpack as the driver set his baggage beside him. "Thank you, Goro-san," The driver just smiled in response.

"See ya, guys," Takumi waved. His friends returned it before the SUV began to drove off.

Takumi then entered the house. " _Tadaima!_ " Takumi said as he dropped his backpack and released his shoes and set it on the rack.

" _Okaeri nasai!_ " Someone replied from inside the kitchen. Then a woman with braided blue hair came out from the kitchen.

Takumi then approached the woman and embraced her. "I miss you mom."

"I miss you too, my son," She embraced him back and patted his head. Then she let loose of her embrace. "How are you doing in America? Do you get any friend?"

"I'm doing fine mom, and I did has friends, a lot actually. One of them, my best friend also got transferred to Otonokizaka," He replied. "By the way, where are Dad and Umi?"

"Your dad is still at work while Umi is in Honoka's house. They are going to come home soon," His mom said. As Takumi retrieved his backpack baggage, she offered him help. "Let me help you carrying your luggages, Takumi-kun."

"No, thanks mom, I can carry it myself," He said as he carried it on his hands.

"Okay then, I'll call you when the dinner is ready," She said with smile.

"O-okay mom," He said as he ascended up stairs.

He then opened the sliding door to his room. It was a simple room with folded futon, small table, bookcase, and a wardrobe. However, it was covered in dusts due to its owner left for New York. He set his luggages beside the wardrobe and exhaled deeply as he placed his hands on his waist.

"Home sweet home," He muttered. He then picked up a photo frame on the bookcase. It was a photo of the younger him and three other wearing kimono, one with ginger hair, the other with greyish-blonde, while the last one with dark blue hair.

He smiled at himself as he remembered that time during the summer festival when he was still a child. Honoka was lost during that time and he along with his two childhood friends searched for her. They wasted half an hour to search for her but however, the ginger was on top of a tree along the time.

"Takumi-kun! The dinner is ready!" Her mom's call interrupted his flashback.

"Okay mom! I'm going there!" He then placed the frame gently on the bookcase as he exited his room.

* * *

 **Hi, your favorite idol in Indonesian Navy is here with the the** _ **prototype**_ **chapter of this story! This is my first try on writing school, slice of life story -with romance and music- so don't expect much from me. I'm trying to break from my 'military story' shell, so that's one of the reasons I'm writing this. This is going to be heterosexual romance story in the future with my OCs paired with one of the Muses –no harem, I prefer the normal one. So, I hope you don't mind with this.**

 **For the characters, I'm going to make them more colorful with different personalities to make this story not plain.**

 **The main OC is of course, Takumi Sonoda (16), Umi's twin brother. He's only several hours younger than her. He's also the childhood friend of Honoka and Kotori and enrolled the same middle school before Takumi got transferred to New York. About his appearance, think of the handsome, Ikemen version of Umi. His personality is almost like his sister, dense, bold, but he's less shy and not as salty as her. At first, I'm going to named him Umito or Ushio but I made up my mind after listened to 'Running in the 90s' by Max Coveri. If you watch Initial D, you know what I mean. *Eurobeat Intensifies* By the way, the title of this chapter is the translation of his name.**

 **The second OC is our dear pal Sean Walker (16). As you already know, he's a 'Murica. His personality is basically the stereotypical American marine grunt mixed with my own. In short he's my secret self-insert. Not that I'm also an American, I mean his personality is looks a lot like me except he's more asshole and has bigger mouth. SPOILER, he's going to be paired with my waifu. Not that you know who my waifu is (LOL).**

 **And the last but not least, Jin Kashi (17). He's the third main OC out of five. Like Maki, he's rich af, so in this story we also has an Ouji-sama. He's also part of Otonokizaka's student councils and of course, acquaintance with Nozomi and Eli –the one he mentioned as commie. His appearance is like the other** _ **megane**_ **male character with tale posture. His personality is the most mature of all of my OCs but like in this chapter, he can also flustered and make fun with others. Both his given and surname is taken from the main character of my other favorite anime and manga.**

 **Okay, that's all I should tell. It's already zero dark-fifty hours here, so I gotta sleep for tomorrow school, cheers!**


End file.
